User blog:FourSevensRueful/New Updates
Readers, I have some new yet minor changes and some major polls. some new minor changes I made: *Added another forum in the Wiki Forums here, in which can be a Prodigy Company gateway to our wiki derectly and can help you get the information we need. It's the one at the bottom called the Question Messenger. *Leaks! I have made legal leaks of Warden Wizards and old Prodigy Scrapped Monsters! I think that's it so far, but in case you never seen the legal leaks, check the comments here and here. Some things include that there were scrapped evolutions and cut-off chains in evolution lines as well as the Warden Wizards' appearances, the original six wardens to create the Academy. What I found most stunning were these videos (I credit Wikimedia and MathProdigy Wiki for their uploads as well as SMARTTeacher, inc.), which I have known about for years but never leaked to this wiki yet: https://mathprodigy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_Prodigy_-_Introduction_HD_(SMARTeacher%C2%A9) This link above is to the original "Introduction Video" for when you'd start as a new character in prodigy at about when the game was launched. It shows the silhouettes of the Warden Wizards. You can see what they looked like from their shadows; and in the order of silhouettes shown, I confirm that these wardens are: Earth, Ice, Astral, Storm, Fire, and Water. https://mathprodigy.wikia.com/wiki/File:What_is_Prodigy_by_SMARTeacher This link above is the "Parent Introduction" which shows basically two big leaks: Luminite was supposed to be called a "Werewolf Cub," and Prodigy Math Game originally had special, physical wristbands equipped with, "...lie detector technology..." that would serve as challenging mechanisms that detect emotions and the challenge levels of the questions when the player wears the wristband. Cool, but I guess they scrapped that idea and made "grades" instead. https://mathprodigy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Prodigy_Member_Video_-_By_SMARTeacher This link above was to a prodigy membership commercial for the original game upon release (I suspect) and showed shocking textures of known-and-loved modern pets and original designs of never-before-released monsters, like 1) a more detailed and scarier "Dryad" Saplette (with a wand), 2) an unreleased monster called "Keeper of the Flame" which looks like a fire-element Anubis, 3) an unreleased "Spined Drake," like a green Tarragon , 4) a "Snow Ghost" Tempest, 5) an unreleased "Obsidian Gargoyle," in which I suspect would be Flaria's evolution, 6) a "Volcanic Golem" which looks to be a fire-element Gerald with a strage battle scene with Dark Tower's wheel dragon, 7) and lastly, a "Snow Gheist" Flurrious. Welp, that's all I have for my information section and I hope you enjoy some long-lost legal leaks! IMPERATIVE STAFF-ONLY POLLS I have a few questions I have, and please regard all of these questions for staff members. It's okay to vote as a non-staff-member, but all will be counted as teh opinions of staff members. Should all categories like "Water", "Water Monsters", 'Water Pets", 'Water Spells", and all other categories belonging to different elements be changed and merged just into their element? Meaning that Fire Pets or Earth Spells categories wouldn't be valid? So do you or don't you agree with merging? Yes No Go on a splurge of projects we can set up on a single area? Meaning that we set up a page full of staff-approved projects in which we make each one official and those projects could be for sweeping out unwanted categories, fixing pages that need links, images, or creation, fixing specific templates, deleting unwanted templates, and such? Yes No Change our wiki design to be more prodigy-themed? Yes No Have a rule about hosting challenges for wiki users to become rollbacks and moderators? Yes No Make an official Arena Wizard Manual of Style? Yes No Make an official merging of all potion pages and miscellaneous item pages? Yes No I will edit this later, for now, have fun on the wiki and make sure to edit the stubs when you can! ~FourSevensRiolu, the SHINY Lucario PS: Polls will close as soon as we get nine votes in each poll. Later votes will be nullified. Category:Blog posts